The present disclosure is directed to diagnostic apparatuses. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to apparatuses for detecting or diagnosing swallowing disorders.
Dysphagia is the medical term for the symptom of difficulty in swallowing. Epidemiological studies estimate a prevalence rate of 16% to 22% among individuals over 50 years of age.
Esophageal dysphagia affects a large number of individuals of all ages, but is generally treatable with medications and is considered a less serious form of dysphagia. Esophageal dysphagia is often a consequence of mucosal, mediastinal, or neuromuscular diseases. Mucosal (intrinsic) diseases narrow the lumen through inflammation, fibrosis, or neoplasia associated with various conditions (e.g., peptic stricture secondary to gastroesophageal reflux disease, esophageal rings and webs, esophageal tumors, chemical injury, radiation injury, infectious esophagitis, and eosinophilic esophagitis). Mediastinal (extrinsic) diseases obstruct the esophagus by direct invasion or through lymph node enlargement associated with various conditions (tumors, infections, and cardiovascular). Neuromuscular diseases may affect the esophageal smooth muscle and its innervation, disrupting peristalsis or lower esophageal sphincter relaxation, or both, commonly associated with various conditions (achalasia, scleroderma, other motility disorders, and a consequence of surgery). It is also common for individuals with intraluminal foreign bodies to experience acute esophageal dysphagia.
Oral pharyngeal dysphagia, on the other hand, is a very serious condition and is generally not treatable with medication. Oral pharyngeal dysphagia also affects individuals of all ages, but is more prevalent in older individuals. Worldwide, and oral pharyngeal dysphagia affects approximately 22 million people over the age of 50. Oral pharyngeal dysphagia is often a consequence of an acute event, such as a stroke, brain injury, or surgery for oral or throat cancer. In addition, radiotherapy and chemotherapy may weaken the muscles and degrade the nerves associated with the physiology and nervous innervation of the swallow reflex. It is also common for individuals with progressive neuromuscular diseases, such as Parkinson's Disease, to experience increasing difficulty in swallowing initiation. Representative causes of oropharyngeal dysphagia include those associated neurological illnesses, infectious illnesses, autoimmune illnesses, metabolic illnesses, myopathic illnesses, iatrogenic illnesses, post surgical muscular or neurogenic, radiation therapy, corrosive, and structural illnesses.
Dysphagia has major consequences on patient health and healthcare costs. Individuals with more severe dysphagia generally experience a sensation of impaired passage of food from the mouth to the stomach, occurring immediately after swallowing. Among community dwelling individuals, perceived symptoms may bring patients to see a doctor. Among institutionalized individuals, health care practitioners may observe symptoms or hear comments from the patient or his/her family member suggestive of swallowing impairment and recommend the patient be evaluated by a specialist. As the general awareness of swallowing impairments is low among front-line practitioners, dysphagia often goes undiagnosed and untreated. Yet, through referral to a swallowing specialist (e.g., speech language pathologist), a patient can be clinically evaluated and dysphagia diagnosis can be determined.
The general awareness of swallowing impairments is low among front-line practitioners. Many people (especially those who are elderly) suffer with undiagnosed and untreated swallowing impairments. One reason is that front-line community care practitioners (e.g., general practitioners/geriatricians, home care nurses, physical therapists, etc.) do not typically screen for the condition. If they are aware of the severity of swallowing impairments, they commonly do not use an evidence-based method of screening. Furthermore, office-based assessment of dysphagia rarely occurs.
Severity of dysphagia may vary from: (i) minimal (perceived) difficulty in safely swallowing foods and liquids, (ii) an inability to swallow without significant risk for aspiration or choking, and (iii) a complete inability to swallow. Commonly, the inability to properly swallow foods and liquids may be due to food boluses being broken up into smaller fragments, which may enter the airway or leave unwanted residues in the oropharyngeal and/or esophageal tract during the swallowing process (e.g., aspiration). If enough material enters the lungs, it is possible that the patient may drown on the food/liquid that has built up in the lungs. Even small volumes of aspirated food may lead to bronchopneumonia infection, and chronic aspiration may lead to bronchiectasis and may cause some cases of asthma.
A common condition among elderly, is the aspiration of the oropharyngeal contents during sleep. People may compensate for less-severe swallowing impairments by self-limiting the diet. The aging process itself, coupled with chronic diseases such as hypertension or osteoarthritis, predisposes elderly to (subclinical) dysphagia that may go undiagnosed and untreated until a clinical complication such as pneumonia, dehydration, malnutrition (and related complications) occurs. Yet, the differential diagnosis of ‘aspiration pneumonia’ is not necessarily indicated as a result of current care practices.
The economic costs of dysphagia are associated with hospitalization, re-hospitalization, loss of reimbursement due to pay for performance, infections, rehabilitation, loss of work time, clinic visits, use of pharmaceuticals, labor, care taker time, childcare costs, quality of life, increased need for skilled care. Dysphagia and aspiration impact quality of life, morbidity and mortality. Twelve-month mortality is high (45%) among individuals in institutional care who have dysphagia and aspiration. The economic burden of the clinical consequences arising from lack of diagnosis and early management of dysphagia are significant.
Pneumonia is a common clinical consequence of dysphagia. The condition often requires acute hospitalization and emergency room visits. Among those that develop pneumonia due to aspiration, the differential diagnosis of ‘aspiration pneumonia’ is not necessarily indicated as a result of current care practices. Based on U.S. healthcare utilization surveys from recent years, pneumonia accounted for over one million hospital discharges and an additional 392,000 were attributable to aspiration pneumonia. Individuals who have general pneumonia as the principal diagnosis have a mean 6 day hospital length of stay and incur over $18,000 in costs for hospital care. It is expected that aspiration pneumonia would carry higher costs for hospital care, based on a mean 8 day length of hospital stay. In addition, an acute insult such as pneumonia often initiates the downward spiral in health among elderly. An insult is associated with poor intakes and inactivity, resulting in malnutrition, functional decline, and frailty. Specific interventions (e.g., to promote oral health, help restore normal swallow, or reinforce a swallow-safe bolus) would benefit persons at risk for (due to aspiration of oropharyngeal contents, including silent aspiration) or experiencing recurrent pneumonia.
Similar to pneumonia, dehydration is a life-threatening clinical complication of dysphagia. Dehydration is a common co-morbidity among hospitalized individuals with neurodegenerative diseases (thus, likely to have a swallowing impairment). The conditions of Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, and multiple sclerosis account for nearly 400,000 U.S. hospital discharges annually, and up to 15% of these patients suffer dehydration. Having dehydration as the principal diagnosis is associated with a mean 4 day length of hospital stay and over $11,000 in costs for hospital care. Nevertheless, dehydration is an avoidable clinical complication of dysphagia.
Malnutrition and related complications can also arise when swallowing impairment leads to fear of choking on food and liquids, slowed rate of consumption, and self-limited food choices. If uncorrected, inadequate nutritional intake exacerbates dysphagia as the muscles that help facilitate normal swallow weaken as physiological reserves are depleted. Malnutrition is associated with having a more than 3-times greater risk of infection. Infections are common in individuals with neurodegenerative diseases (thus, likely to have a chronic swallowing impairment that jeopardizes dietary adequacy). The conditions of Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, and multiple sclerosis account for nearly 400,000 U.S. hospital discharges annually, and up to 32% of these patients suffer urinary tract infection.
Malnutrition has serious implications for patient recovery. Malnourished patients have longer length of hospital stay, are more likely to be re-hospitalized, and have higher costs for hospital care. Having malnutrition as the principal diagnosis is associated with a mean 8 day length of hospital stay and nearly $22,000 in costs for hospital care. Furthermore, malnutrition leads to unintentional loss of weight and predominant loss of muscle and strength, ultimately impairing mobility and the ability to care for oneself. With the loss of functionality, caregiver burden becomes generally more severe, necessitating informal caregivers, then formal caregivers, and then institutionalization. However, malnutrition is an avoidable clinical complication of dysphagia.
Considering the prevalence of dysphagia, possible complications related thereto, and the costs associated with same, it would be beneficial to provide apparatuses and methods for detecting dysphagia earlier and more accurately. Such measures would stand to improve the lives of a large and growing number of persons with swallowing impairments.